


Everything's Alright

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: Arthur reminisces on the life he built at the Burrow
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Everything's Alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhimsyAndMalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyAndMalice/gifts).



> This little plot bunny hit me this morning and wouldn't go away! I've written it for Fairest of the Rares Love Fest 2020 Team Aphrodite and for Thorneandrose!
> 
> I have to give partial credit to my 6 year old who typed the idea into my phone while in was driving!
> 
> This hasn't been beta'd so all mistakes are my own!

Arthur Weasley took a deep breath as he looked at The Burrow. This had been the home he brought his young bride too. This had been the home they brought all seven of their children home too. It was also the home they had buried one of their children at. 

So many memories were playing through Arthur's mind as he stared up at the crooked old house. He could still see the hundreds of quidditch games his children had played, the window seat Percy preferred to sit in to read, the garden Molly had cultivated for so many years, even the scorch marks from one of the experiments the Twins had performed that had gone awry. 

Arthur wouldn't give this house up for all the galleons in the world. For the first time in decades, the Burrow was empty of children. Bill and Fleur had their home in Shell Cottage where they would start to raise the new generation of Weasleys. Charlie had returned to Romania and his dragons. Percy had moved into the flat about Weasleys Wizard Wheezes with George who couldn't stand being alone in the place that had been the scene of his and Fred's greatest achievements. Ron was in the Auror academy and living in Grimmauld Place with Harry. Ginny had returned to Hogwarts for her final year and would no doubt be moving in with Harry when her schooling was complete.

"Arthur dear, are you alright? What are you doing at home in the middle of the day? Has something happened?"

Arthur smiled at Molly who was ringing a tea towel between her hands with worry. "Nothings wrong MollyWobbles, I have some news I wanted to share with you and got caught up in memories."

Molly smiled and turned to look at the Burrow "It's been a wonderful home to us."

Sitting down at the kitchen table to tea, Arthur explained his news, "Kingsley called me into a meeting first thing this morning. He's offered me a job Molly. Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. It comes with a pay increase and a signing bonus. I've agreed to take it."

Molly jumped from her seat, running around the table to hug Arthur. "Oh that's wonderful news dear! You deserve this, you are such a hard worker! The children will be thrilled!' 

Arthur chuckled and pulled back "There's more, before I left, I stopped by the portkey office. I decided it's time for a vacation, just you and I."

With tears welling in her eyes, Molly asked "A vacation? Where? When? Are you sure Arthur?"

"I'm more than sure. We leave tomorrow for a week in Rome. No one deserves a vacation more than you, love. I know you put on a brave face for the children, but you need this. So do i." 

Molly burst into tears, smothering Arthur with a hug and kisses "Thank you Arthur, I cant...its been so hard without...without Fred. Oh now I need to pack! I'm sure I have nothing posh enough for Rome! Perhaps I'll fire call Fleur! We'll need to tell all the children, prepare the house for us to gone, there's so much to do!"

As Molly bustled away, no doubt to start a list he would soon be made to help with, Arthur couldn't help but smile, Molly deserved this and so much more.

He was determined to give to her that which he hadn't been able to give her before. Pulling out several sheets of parchment, he started on letters to all of the kids and sending them off with the new owl Percy had given them, Artemis.

Arthur could hear Molly speaking to Fleur in the fire, making plans to meet in Diagon Alley that afternoon. Arthur looked around at the clock, all of his children's hands were where they should be, including Fred's, Molly had taken to wearing it on a chain around her neck.

Everything would be alright now, he knew it.


End file.
